


Blue Moonlight

by Bittodeath



Series: Captive Prince [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*** WARNING SPOILERS SECOND BOOK ***</p>
<p>One night, just after Laurent left Damen as a commander to his castle, he talks with Nicaise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I... am not sorry.

The night had fallen long ago, but Laurent wasn’t sleeping. Sitting alone in his tent, he was enjoying some tranquillity. He thought of Damen, standing as a commander in the castle. He was glad he had someone he could trust, someone reliable. Never, since August’s death, he had dared to trust someone. He had forgotten how it felt to have someone with whom he could be safe and secure.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”  
“The night is beautiful, isn’t it?”

The figure sat next to him with a smile. He slightly turned his head and saw delicate features, still childish but already acquiring something a bit manlier, a beauty that he knew was hard to threaten. He didn’t say a word.

“It’s cold. Do you mind if I sit closer?”  
“Go on”, he heard his voice answer.

The pale, slender body came closer and he felt a light head lean on his shoulder. How long had it been since anyone had leaned against him?

“Don’t cry, Laurent”, he heard the soft voice say. “Please don’t cry. You are strong, aren’t you? Please… Please take over your throne, and become a mighty king. I know you can, and you know it too.”

A hand stroke his cheek and dried his tears. He hadn’t even notice he was crying.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered. “I never wanted this.”  
“Don’t be. Wasn’t I doomed from the start?” the figure said with a sad smile. “As soon as I shared his bed for the first time, I was doomed. I… somehow, I knew it would end like this. So don’t cry, and be the king you always promised you would be.”

Laurent looked up through his tears and tried a smile as the cold, still too small hand left his face. A ray of moonlight struck a blue diamond and made it shine, illuminating Nicaise’s face.

“You’ll tell me when we’ll meet again”, he said as he started to fade. “Show August how great of a prince you are.”  
“See you…” Laurent murmured, holding out his hand to the empty sky.

He closed his fingers on the broken pieces of Nicaise’s earring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, feel free to comment, just don't spoil me I haven't read _Kings Rising_ yet !


End file.
